Blu's Transformation
by Bridge7112
Summary: For years Blu was a boy who lived with his mother in Minnesota, however when he is captured and injected with bird DNA his world is turned upside down. Now with the help of his friends they fight to be free, and will Blu discover the truth to his past?
1. Tyler Blu Gunderson

(Alright totally random idea I had after watching the movie Rio, probably going to be a fail, but oh well I'm giving it a shot! Just stay positive Bridge and keep your eye on the prize!)

Blu screamed in agony, something was growing out of his back. It seemed like hours since the men who had captured him had thrown him in this damn cage, not that they seemed to care.

For a while after the injections nothing had seemed to happen, and Blu had hoped they'd have the sense to return him home to his mother Linda where he would bawl like the little mama's boy he was.

Apparently he was wrong, like usual.

It all started on a normal morning. As usual his mother Linda had slept in, breaking her alarm clock in the process of trying to keep out the noise.

Blu usually laughed at his mother's antics, then woke her up by doing a cannonball on her bed, it usually scared her so badly that she burst out of bed and knocked Blu out of it, leaving him to laugh on the floor while she apologized over and over again.

He looked nothing like his mother, his own skin was tanned, his hair was a dark brown, and his eyes were a shade of brown lighter than his hair, while Linda had red hair, a fair complexion, and bright green eyes. He never really questioned why, he was content to live this life, he had everything he could possibly need. His mother owned a small bookstore in town named after their favorite bird, the macaw. Although they'd never owned one of the birds they'd always look at them in pet stores, wondering what it would be like to own one, or even be one.

Blu never knew he'd be learning the hard way.

After waking his mother up the two would go downstairs for breakfast where Linda would force vitamins down his throat, Blu thought they were nasty and fought to eat them. Then they'd usually have toast and cereal, it was their daily routine and they usually only changed it for holidays or special occasions. Then they'd go downstairs to their bookstore. Blu would make sure his mother had everything she needed, then head to school. Usually there was snow on the ground, Blu found he really didn't love the snow as much as the other locals, he preferred the summers when it got warm.

Usually the neighborhood kids teased him for being so close with his mom, and for being quite the nerd, but when you lived in a houseful of books what else would you expect? Blu loved reading, and with the dozens of books around the house he never ran out of material.

However this morning had been different, of course there'd been the usual teasing, but that had stopped too quickly for comfort. He then had noticed a man behind him, an official looking person who had told him quietly that something had happened to his mother. Not even doubting it for a second Blu had followed the man's instructions to get into his car, to which Blu hadn't questioned, only to have someone press a cloth to his face, knocking him out.

When he'd come to he'd been strapped to a table, dozens of men in white coats surrounding him. There were dozens of machines hooked up to him, and he didn't think they realized he was awake. Then a white coat had snatched a syringe, jamming it into Blu's arm causing him to scream with pain.

Then he'd laughed as Blu began to fall unconscious, but before he had Blu had realized something, white feathers had appeared from that scientist's coat, but before he could question it further he'd fallen asleep again.

This time when he'd come to, he'd found himself in a cage which of course was locked. There was a small dish of food and a bowl of water. Blu had inspected the food eagerly, only to find that it was only birdseed, which confused him greatly. Then the pain had started in his back, shooting agony causing him to cry out and curl in fetal position.

Suddenly he heard a ripping noise, and there was blood, lots of blood, but what startled him even more was not the immense pain, but the two now appendages that were sticking out of his back. They were soaked in blood, but when the blood was wiped off they were a gorgeous deep blue in color, and so soft. Blu stared at them in a mixture of horror and fascination.

_He had wings._


	2. A New Life

Blu stared at the blood covered appendages that had just emerged from his back. At least the pain had subsided, well the more intense of it had anyway. The excess blood dripped off them, making a beautiful puddle of red on the floor of the white room.

The birdseed that had seemed so unappetizing earlier was now appealing to him. He walked over it, gently picking up a few seeds and putting them in his mouth. In truth it wasn't bad, not bad at all. It wasn't long before the birdseed was gone, however it was barely enough to fill Blu's aching stomach. He then turned to his wings, trying to decide how they worked. He'd read books on birds, but he knew no human had ever actually had wings, the closest they'd come to it was the airplane. He twitched his wings, feeling new muscles that were extremely sore, but willing to work.

He pulled them in, only to discover his back had changed so his wings could tuck in, if he was wearing normal clothes nobody would be able to tell he had wings. However after a while of tucking he realized it was much more comfortable just to let them spread out and relax. He wished they were clean, he wanted to see the beautiful blue they were without the blood marring them.

As if granting his wish two of the whitecoats entered the room, one had a pair of handcuffs, used to chain Blu's arms together behind his back like some kind of prisoner. He was then walked through the laboratory, stripped, and thrown into a different room. It was quiet, until a large amount of water shot out of a shower on the ceiling of the room, rinsing the thick layer of blood off his wings and showing off their dark blue hue. Then the water stopped suddenly and he was dragged out, thrown into another room with a change of clothes for him, he changed quickly as scientists stepped into the room.

They pulled on his wings which made them ache, measuring them, taking off his shirt so they could examen the hard bones coming out from Blu's back. There were no injections however, and when they felt confident they left the room, the two whitecoats from earlier came, chaining him back up, and this time leading him to a different room. This one was filled with cages, all side by side. He was thrown into one cage, then the whitecoats left, leaving Blu to wonder what the hell had happened.

"Yo Pedro check it out!"

He froze hearing a voice and spun around. He was looking at a boy across the room who had blonde hair and light green eyes, his skin was lightly tanned as he smiled. Blu noticed his wings were splayed out messily behind him, they were a light yellow the end feathers tipped with black, and the inside of the wing was a creamy white.

"A newbie!"

"Doesn't look like one of us Nico!" said the boy next to him, this one had short brown hair, was more tanned than his friend, yet had the same green eyes. His own wings were splayed in the same manner as Nico's although they were black with spurts of red.

"So newbie what part of Brazil are you from?" asked Nico.

"Brazil?" asked Blu confused. "Oh no I'm from Minnesota, you know the United States." Nico and Pedro looked at one another.

"No way that's possible." said Nico.

"Yeah dude you see the DNA, it's from the birds of Brazil, it doesn't mingle with anyone who ain't Brazilian, you dig?" asked Pedro.

"I do, but I was raised in Minnesota."

"Well, maybe your Mom is Brazilian?"

"No not even close." said Blu. "And I know any moment she'll come and find me and take me home."

The two boys looked at one another, then burst out laughing.

"And just what is so funny?" asked Blu. "

You think you're getting out of here man?" asked Pedro.

"Ain't happening." said Nico. "Once you get like this." His wings moved a bit. "Nobody's gonna want you out there."

"Well you'll see." said Blu, "Linda will want me back!"

"Hey leave the newbie alone you two!" At that Blu's attention was drawn to the cage next to him. In that cage was someone clearly older than the others, although his face was young and almost resembled that of a teen. He had long, black, silky looking hair, a deeper tan than Pedro, and light brown eyes. His own wings were a dark black.

"Sorry man." said Nico.

"Yeah forgot how you acted when we mentioned family." Blu looked confused.

"I'm Rafael." said the man. "I was taken from a wife and kids to be put in this damn cell!" his fists slammed against the cage, the noise echoing throughout the room. He was breathing deeply after his outburst, and Blu shrank back against the cage, his own wings covering him as he thought of Linda. Suddenly he heard something like an alarm.

"Yeah! Flying time!" said Pedro. Blu looked at them and Rafael gave him a small smile.

"It's the only time we're allowed outside, if you can call it that, it's really just a big glass dome."

"But I can't fly."

"You'll learn it's easy!" said Nico. "It's truly instinct, just let your wings go!"

"That doesn't seem technically possible, I mean there's calculations to be made and if your wingspan can accommodate." He was quieted by Rafael looking at him confused.

"Do you realize nothing you say make sense?"

'What it makes perfect."

"Kid."

"Blu."

"Blu, seriously? What kind of name is that?" Blu was about to say something when Rafael continued. "Flying is not about what in here." He said tapping his head, "It's what you feel in here." He said pounding his chest. Suddenly every cage door opened, leaving Blu to attempt his first flight.


	3. Flying and Crashing

"This is just."

"Embarassing?" offered Nico, he, Rafael, and Pedro were near the top of the atrium with most of the other birds, the smarter ones staying closer to the ground while the younger naïve ones slammed against the top of the dome of the atrium, trying to break free into the sunlight. An atrium is a room covered with glass windows, giving them the illusion of freedom. The others flew fine, and then there was Blu.

The idiot who was running, jumping, stretching out his wings, and then plummeting to the ground with a painful thud. Pedro flew down to the ground, landing oddly as all the birdkids did, sort of with a skid, but not in a crumpled heap.

"Yo Blu what's going down?" asked Pedro. Blu turned away from him.

"You see I told you I couldn't do this flying thing." he said angrily.

"Hey man, don't get mad at me cause you don't got the moves." said Pedro with a shrug. "Now look you gotta run, angle your wings then pump as hard as you can." Nico had flown down next to them, landing with the same awkward thump as Pedro.

"Yeah Blu there's nothing to it." he said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah nothing to it." said Blu, rolling his eyes.

"Just watch me." He turned his back to them so he was faced with a runway with nothing in front of him. He began running, his feet speeding ahead, and then he jumped, his wings going down as he fought against the air and for a second it seemed he had lost as he dipped, but another few quick beats of his yellow wings he was pulled upwards. Pedro watched the younger as he flew in the air for a while, then landed next to them his wings warm from the muscle use.

"Alright Blu just copy Nico there!" said Pedro.

"You make it seem so easy." said Blu with another roll of his eyes, knowing humans were never meant to fly.

"Oh you can do it! Just give it another shot!" said Nico, giving Blu a slap on the back. Blu winced and Nico looked at him apologetically since he'd realized he'd just hit Blu at the base of his new wings, a sore area for anyone like them. Blu sighed, stretching out his wings.

"Alright, one more try, keep it simple, run, jump, flap."

"Exactly, it's like what Rafael told us when he taught us." said Pedro, sort of stiffening as if to mock their elder. "Flying is not about what's in here." he said, tapping Blu on the head.

"It's about what in here." said Nico with a poke to Blu's chest.

"Besides, nobody wants to be grounded." said Pedro with a shiver. "Not when he comes around."

"Who?" asked Blu confused, when suddenly both boys took flight.

"When who comes.." Blu was cut off by a shadow, and he realized someone was standing behind him.

"So, you're Tyler Blu Gunderson? You are quite the pretty birdie aren't you?"

Suddenly Blu felt pain in his wings, making him yelp and spin around to face his attacker, a whitecoat, Blu faintly remembered the voice. The scientist had a nasty face and bright white hair, in his hand were a few of Blu's feathers.

"You know I just happen to need those." said Blu, glaring at him when he noticed how the scientist had unusually high shoulders. "You have wings too don't you?" Blu asked, and the scientist smirked.

"Of course, how do you think I keep the rest of these, idiots in line? You're lucky newbie, we're not here for you." Blu suddenly realized the amount of scientists now in the room, all staring at him with a sort of fascination. The winged one turned to them. "He's fresh meat, he wouldn't survive your little." He seemed to be at a loss for words, but Blu realized it was really for a dramatic effect. "Experiments." One rolled her eyes.

"Just because you're the bosses favorite Nigel doesn't mean you're in charge." In a second she found her throat being crushed by Nigel's hands.

"Now sweetie, we all know that's exactly what it means so let's shut up with the sweet talk and get on with what we were doing."

The girl rubbed her throat and glared, suddenly there was screaming, and Blu looked up to see birdkids slamming against the glass. There were snickers from the scientists and at that Nigel's own wings opened, and he let out a threatening noise. Most of them landed at that noise, their faces hidden by multicolored wings. Scientists went through them, pushing some out a door, leaving some in the room. Blu merely stared, watching as Nigel taunted the kids, sometimes grabbing their hair or ripping out their feathers like he had done to Blu.

Suddenly one of the scientists grabbed Blu, pushing him out the door, where handcuffs were placed on his arms and a sack went over his head. He was quiet and didn't want to cause any trouble. He was forced to walk, suddenly the bag was taken off, the handcuffs unlocked, and he was thrown back into his crate. He groaned at the rough treatment, perking up when he saw a small dish of birdseed and water like earlier.

"You alright Blu?" Rafael's voice rang out, and Blu turned over.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Thought they'd taken you in for experimentation." he said, showing Blu the dozens of marks from needles on his arms. "They do it every now and then, just to make sure we're going how they want."

"Or just so they could find new ways to torture us." growled Pedro, in a nasty tone, Rafael sighed.

"Well you see Blu, some don't come back from experimentation, they dissect a few of them, while they're still alive." Blu stared at Rafeal with horror, and then realized why Pedro's mood had changed so drastically.

Nico's cage was empty.

* * *

><p>It had to be late when the scientist led Nico back to his cage. He knew Nico wouldn't be any trouble, and he was right. It wasn't that the young boy was submissive; it was just that he was so drugged up at the moment and sick he honestly just wanted to sleep. Sleep, the dark dreamless slumber in which pain was only a thing the mind created.<p>

An escape from reality, his safe haven, and after hour after hour of being injected dozens of machines hooked up to him to see how he reacted, the darkness was a comfort.

He was shoved gently into his cage; of course the scientist didn't want to kill his precious specimen. He took a few steps before collapsing in his cage.

"Nico?" Pedro's voice was soft, and almost like music to the younger's ears. Nico looked up to see Pedro's hand extended from his cage. Nico smiled, crawling over to the side of his cage and stretching out his own hand, just so the tips of their fingertips touched.

It wasn't much, but it was a comfort to the two.

* * *

><p>Alright quick little author's note. There will be BluxJewel, just working up to it, same with LindaxTulio. Just so everyone knows Nico and Pedro's relationship in this fic is brotherly, Pedro sees Nico sort of as his younger brother. They are NOT a pairing.<p> 


	4. Meeting That Special Someone

Blu opened his eyes, groaning and stretching, feeling his wings stretch with the rest of his body. He gave them a tiny flap, the aches from yesterday had faded. He saw Nico had returned to his cage, his wings slumped over his body like a blanket, his hand outstretched and dangling from the cage. Pedro's hand was the same way, although his wings remained tucked and his face was pressed up against the bars of his cage. Rafael was also asleep, his arms crossed and wings tucked. They all looked so peaceful sleeping, and it made Blu smile. They seemed so different sleeping, it seemed as the innocence they once had before the experiments had changed them.

"You're an early bird aren't you?" The tired and soft voice made Blu nearly jump out of skin, and he turned around petrified. Nico was slowly getting up, a soft smile on the boy's face. His wings arched as he stretched them out, going their full span before comfortably settling behind him.

"Yeah, I used to wake up really early to get my mom up, and I guess it was around this time." said Blu trying to make any kind of talk he could, unknowing what to say and craving interaction. "So, how are you feeling?" Nico's smile wavered, but remained, gentle and almost sad.

"Guess they told you huh?" He looked at Blu, knowing that Blu would soon be put up to the same experiments as them.

"Yeah they." He then noticed dried blood on the boy's head. "They did that?" Nico smiled, rubbing the dried blood on his blonde hair.

"It's what happens when you try and fight back, not all of us exactly like needles. Nigel doesn't like it when he experiments are "Uncooperative"." Nico made small air quotes around the last word.

"Ah, Belonephobiac?" asked Blu and Nico stared.

"Whaty what now?"

"Oh it means fear of needles."

"I like you newbie." Oh so Rafael had decided to join their conversation. "Nothing you say makes any sense!"

"What don't you guys go to school or have some form of." Blu stopped, there was no need to continue. Rafael and Nico had both looked down at the floor.

"I had to work." Said Rafael, "Never got the chance, you know seven kids and all one on the way." he got a bit of a dreamy smile on his face.

"I'm an orphan." Nico's smile was gone now. "I lost them when I was little, that's why it was for the scientists to get me, said they were going to give me a better life and a future." He then turned to Blu and the smile returned, "Although one of them did teach me to samba, only nice scientist I ever met."

"They're all evil on the inside." said Rafael and Nico gave a small nod.

Pedro was only pretending to be sleeping at the moment. He felt guilty, he came from a family where he went to school, yet ditched whenever he wanted.

"Pedro? Pedro get up, you know I can tell when you're faking." Nico said, staring at the boy.

That's what sucked about having Nico as a best friend, what sucked as having anyone as a best friend, they could always tell when you were lying.

Pedro sat up, "And the point of pointing that out was?"

"Eh, it's no fun when you aren't in the conversation." Nico said with a shrug and a wide grin. Suddenly his face turning green. Blu watched as he spun around, then puked, Blu shuddered at the thought. He hated puking himself. Suddenly the door to the room opened, and Nigel stepped in. The other experiments were quiet, and soon all that could be heard was Nico, which wasn't a pretty sound. He walked among the cages, stopping at Blu's.

"Well well pretty birdie, we meet again don't we?" Blu shuddered.

"Nigel." came a growl, and he turned to see someone who was conveniently hidden by shadows. "Alive." Nigel rolled his eyes, unlocking Blu's cage.

"Make any move bird and it's your throat." Blu was quiet, following the shadowed man and Nigel, who continuously turned back to glare at him. Soon they came to a door, and much like yesterday he was pushed into it. As the door slammed shut Blu glared at it.

"You know you could just tell me to go in the door! I can walk you know!" However the only response that got were the lights turning on in the room. He turned around, only to stare with an open mouth.

The room was similar to the atrium, however there were real trees, and dozens of plants growing from the soil on the ground, even real water was running from a stream that seemed to cut the room in half.

Blu's first thought was the water and he dove for it, literally plunging his head into it and drinking all he could of the wet stuff. Once he was satisfied, he thought he should explore more of the cage when he realized something. He had the odd feeling that someone was watching him. He spun around, his heart beginning to speed up.

"Alright who's out there!" he yelled, "Show yourself!"

Suddenly he was tackled from behind, he was spun so his back was on the ground and he was staring up at a girl, her feet pinning him, one on the ground, the other on his chest.

What petrified him was the fact that the girl's feet were gone.

Instead of feet there were sharp talons like a bird's. Before Blu could even wonder how much the rest of them would evolve his gaze was caught on the girl. Her skin was a light tanned, a few freckles decorated her arms. She was wearing actually clothes, not the hospital gowns everyone else wore. Her face wore an expression of anger, her teal blue eyes glaring angrily at him, her hair a mess of blonde with what looked like dark blue streaks.

"Who are you?" she hissed.


	5. A Plan of Escape

"_Who are you?"_

Blu shivered uncontrollably under the girl's talons.

"Talk!" she yelled angrily. "If you're one of those scientists here to draw more blood, hah, you've got another thing coming!" He felt the pressure increase and he knew the talons were digging into his flesh.

"Stop I'm one of you!" he cried, trying to pull out his wings and only having them peek out above his shoulders. The girl glared at them, then removed some of the pressure. They stared for a few seconds, although to Blu it felt like an eternity. Finally she stepped off. Blu wanted to check his stomach for any injuries, but with a girl around and considering he was only wearing a hospital gown, you get the picture. Her own wings popped out of her back, a lighter blue than his own.

"We're the same species." she muttered quietly, walking forward and examining his feathers, gently rubbing them with her fingers.

"Uhm yeah we're both humans." said Blu a little freaked out.

"No you're a macaw, macaw DNA, they usually don't do two of the same species." The girl seemed confused and kept examining him.

"Well anyways I'm Tyler Blu Gunderson, but most people call me Blu. Like the cheese, that smells bad and has the mold on it." He held out his hand grinning like an idiot. The girl looked at him with a confused expression and he felt like retracting his hand when the girl placed her own hand into his, giving it a gentle shake.

"Jewel."

"No last name?"

"Nope, just Jewel." She opened her wings and flew up onto a tree, sitting on the branch and looking longingly at the ceiling of the room.

"Stupid, stupid!" Blu muttered to himself, thinking she'd left because of his awkwardness, which wasn't exactly true.

Actually Jewel had thought she'd made it clear she'd wanted him to come sit with her.

He decided since his first impression hadn't gone so well he'd try to show her he wasn't so awkward, well most of the time. She watched in confusion as he ran towards the tree, then jumped on it, trying to climb it, only to fall onto the ground. He glared at the tree, pure determination in his eyes as he wings began to flap and he grabbed onto the tree, trying to pull up, only to drop hard to the ground.

Suddenly he heard something musical, sweet, and almost angelic.

He looked up to see Jewel laughing hysterically on the branch, one hand gripped tightly on it so she didn't lose her balance. Blu was embarrassed and turned his back to her, blushing madly. He heard a soft thump and he knew she was next to him.

"What were you trying to do, hump the tree?" she asked, her face red with laughter and her teal eyes filled with a joy Blu didn't think possible five minutes ago.

"No! Of course I wasn't, I mean it's a beautiful tree and all but I." He quieted as Jewel's laughter increased.

"So how long have you been here?" At that moment Jewel's laughter died and she looked at him confused. For just a few seconds she was her, she didn't remember where she was or that she was a freak, for just a few seconds she was just a normal girl having a little fun, but now it was a return to reality. Quite frankly it pissed her off a bit.

"Uhm Jewel?" asked Blu, wondering why she'd spaced out.

"What?" Jewel snapped angrily, frightening the boy, wondering where the happy go lucky girl he had met a few seconds ago had gone. Her expression softened from pure rage into just an annoyed glance.

"Sorry." He stared at the ground, muttering that he was stupid over and over again. Jewel stretched out her wings, then looked at him.

"Here, come with me."

"Why?"

"Don't ask stupid questions! Just come on!" Suddenly her hand was in his, yanking and pulling him. He was forced to run after her until his face made contact with a branch. He was knocked on his back, his nose bleeding.

"Oh perfect." He muttered standing back up, his hand trying to stop the flow of blood escaping his nose.

"Jewel?" he called out, cursing himself for losing the girl. A hand grabbed his shoulder making him scream like a girl, yanking him backwards. He found himself on his back, Jewel looking at him confused.

"What is wrong with you!" he hissed. Jewel stared, then smiled stepping back. Blu noticed a vent, heavily dented. "What is that?"

"My escape plan, it's almost ready." she said with a sense of pride. "And since you're supposed to be my mate I figured I'd get you out with me."

"Wait a minute, MATES?" asked Blu and she smirked.

"Yeah, they want to see if I'm sterile, will have bird kids, or normal kids, didn't you know." She stopped at his almost terrified expression. "You actually didn't know?"

"No, how the hell was I supposed to know!"

"They didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Typical." She said with a roll of her eyes. Jewel's talon suddenly latched around a bar of then vent, yanking it downward as she tried to climb through it. "Still too small." She muttered, turning to face Blu when suddenly she froze.

"What?" asked Blu.

"Shh!" "But."

"Shh!"

He quieted and a light hissing noise was heard. Jewel immediately paled. "Gas!"

"I did not fart!"

"No not that kind, hurry hold your breath." Her hands immediately went to her nose and mouth.

"Hold my?" Suddenly he felt foggy, his senses getting weaker and weaker. He saw Jewel for a second more, then blacked out.


	6. The Chained Lovebirds

"Ughhh." Blu groaned as he began to wake up.

His bones felt like jelly, and his mind felt jumpy, going from one thought to another before they all seemed to disappear. His body seemed to be in panic mode, yet he didn't feel the obvious high from adrenaline. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to clear. He moved a foot, only to hear a loud jingle. He whined at the loud noise, before forcing himself into a sitting position.

"Well, well, well, the dirty little stayout awakens!" Rafael proclaimed triumphantly from his cage, he was busy preening his feather. His fingers would run through the dark black feathers, dislodging any dirt or debris that could possibly be in them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Blu annoyed.

"Well let's see, you come back with that pretty little thing and you don't think we suspect something?" asked Pedro, giving him a smirk.

"Somebody's a lady's man." Nico added. He was leaning against his cage, Pedro was in the same position is his own cage, confident smirks on both of their faces.

"What pretty little?" Blu froze. The jangle he'd heard was from a chain. His ankle had a shackle on it, connected to a chain, which apparently connected to… to…

Jewel's leg.

"Not good, not good." said Blu nervously backing up, until the chain pulled on Jewel's leg. Jewel groaned and fought against the tug on her leg, making Blu immediately step closer so there was no resistance. Jewel sighed, and fell back into a deep sleep. "What is she doing here?" Blu hissed.

"All we saw was you two getting thrown into the cage together." purred Rafael. "That's my boy!"

"No, I am not your boy." said Blu, "And I have no intention of staying like this, I mean when she wakes up..."

A soft yawn made him freeze, and he spun to see Jewel waking up, the teal eyes filled with sleep and not processing what was happening.

"Good morning Jewel." said Blu nervously. Nico gave a loud wolf whistle, making Blu glare at him and Pedro snicker.

"Oh, hey Blu." She shook her head and blinked, her eyes widening. "Wait a minute? Blu! What, what the hell are you doing in my cage!" Her wings shot out of her back and she glared threateningly at him. "You're a little pervert aren't you!"

"No! I had absolutely no say in this! What, you think I like being strapped to a pmsing bird?" Jewel opened her mouth to retort, now really pissed off, only to have her eyes widen.

"Chained?" It seemed at that moment she noticed the chain, glittering against the dull floor. Blu blinked as she dropped to the floor, digging her fingers into the shackle and trying to pry it.

"Here let me." Blu was about to offer when there was a quick movement. He heard gasps, although he didn't even register what had happened.

"Hey there's no need for that!" Nico yelled angrily, and Blu felt something warm dripping down the arm he had extended to Jewel, he looked at it only to see a slice running across it, pain following soon after.

She'd slashed him.

"He was only trying help you, you crazy chick!" added Pedro.

"Well it's thanks to this idiot I'm stuck here now!" she yelled back angrily. "I knew it, I shouldn't have shown you my escape plan."

"Then why did you!" Jewel glared at him.

"You were a spy weren't you! A spy for them!"

"Girl you need to chill!" said Pedro.

"Yeah, Blu's been chilling with us, he's a cool kid." Nico added, "He's not a spy."

"I think you need to take a breather." said Rafael calmly, "Try counting to ten."

"Why the hell should I be relaxed!"

"Because, you're more vulnerable when you're pissed like this, now calm down."

Jewel opened her mouth to retort, then shut it, turning away from everyone and huddling in the corner of the cage. The scratch on Blu's arm was shallow, and Blu didn't know why but a second later he had put a hand to the girl's shoulder.

"Hey, Jewel, don't do this, please. If we're going to get out of here we need to work together don't we?"

"Wait, you mean, you're actually thinking of escaping?" asked Pedro. Blu looked at the three, and Jewel had even turned to look at him.

"Yeah, because I have a bad feeling."

"This entire place gives you a bad feeling." said Nico.

"Not what I meant, I mean I don't think they realized how the experiments would affect us." The others were quiet. "Jewel, can I see your foot." Jewel extended it to him, and for the first time he was able to study the talons up close. They were exactly like a bird's foot, sharp nails decorating each toe.

"So, you think we're going to keep changing?" Rafael asked, and Blu nodded.

"Has anyone else noticed anything bird like happening to them?"

"Other than the wings?" asked Nico.

"Yes, other than the wings."

"Well Pedro makes this weird sound when he laughs too hard."

"I do not Nico!" Pedro shot back.

"That's a snort Nico, it's not really special." said Blu.

"No, it's more like, I can't describe it."

"You mean Arrawk!" Everyone stared at Pedro as he made a strangled screeching noise.

"Yeah, that's it." Nico said with a nod.

"Did you always make that noise?" asked Blu.

"Hell no! I'd be kicked out of any club for doing that!"

"Then, they did that to him." said Jewel, and everyone turned to look at her. "And in time, we won't be human anymore, will we?"

"I don't think so Jewel." said Blu, releasing her foot as she looked at him nervously.

"I don't think so."


	7. Escape

A loud clanging echoed throughout the lab room. Rafael was already sleeping, Nico was close to it, it was easy to see he was trying to fight it off. Blu watched as Pedro tapped on his own cell, almost unheard due to the clanging, however Nico seemed to hear it. They went to the cage walls closest to one another and stuck out their hands, their fingertips just barely touching. Then Nico curled up, using his wings as a makeshift blanket. Pedro smiled and leaned against his cage wall, waiting for sleep to take him. Blu couldn't sleep like the others, simply because of the clanging noise. He turned to glare at the cause of it. Jewel was banging the shackle around her foot against the cage bars, trying to dent them enough so she could slide through. The pep talk earlier had brightened her sprits, however they'd fallen when she realized Blu didn't have an immediate plan for escape.

She was a girl of action, not waiting.

"Jewel do you mind? Some people are trying to sleep!" said Blu annoyed, she'd been at this for the past few hours.

"Oh I'm sorry sleepy head." said Jewel tauntingly making Blu roll his eyes. Her wings shot out, as though she didn't want him to come near her. Blu glared, only to notice the plates of bird seed someone had brought them earlier for their meal. Blu had cleaned his plate, licking the plate clean like everyone else did. Jewel's however was still filled with the seeds.

"You didn't eat?" Blu asked, turning to look at the girl.

She turned around and blinked. "No, and you shouldn't either! Who knows what's in there!"

"Jewel lower your voice!" Blu whispered in a hiss. "And it's just seeds Jewel, you have to eat."

Jewel shook her head. "No, I'm not!"

"Jewel do you want to escape?" Blu asked, now really annoyed she wouldn't listen to him

"Yes of course I." she started, only to be cut off by Blu.

"Then you need to eat!"

"Don't you start telling me what to do!" she snapped back, an angry glare in her eyes. "I don't need your help Mr. I don't even have a plan!"

"I do have a plan Jewel! We need to wait!"

"Wait? Wait for what until they decide to kill us?" She asked.

"Woah woah can we chill people?" asked Pedro. They both turned to look at him, only to see Rafael staring at the both of them and Nico's eyes opened, curiously watching the two argue.

"Awkward." chirped Nico.

"Guys come on do you know what time it is?" asked Rafael with a bit of annoyance as he extended his wings, giving them a stretch.

"No, and you probably don't either." said Jewel with a roll of her eyes.

"Look I though we agreed, if we're gonna get out of here we need to work together." Nico said quietly. "I don't see how arguing is getting us anywhere."

"Well I thought somebody had a plan!" Jewel snapped at Nico, making him shrink back in his cage. She hadn't meant to snap at him, she should've snapped at Blu.

"Do not yell at him!" Pedro yelled angrily at Jewel.

"Alright everyone SHUT UP!" yelled Blu, making everyone stare. Blu realized all attention was on him and he blushed. "Uhm, well, hi, uh."

"Oh great, stammer king." Said Jewel with a roll of her eyes.

"At least he's got more sense then you." snorted Pedro.

"Alright all of you enough!" said Rafael angrily. The four kids quieted. "Now, let's all get some shut eye, and well plan in the morning.

"You just want to sleep." said Jewel with a roll of her eyes, when suddenly the door to the room opened. It immediately quieted, and all the kids strained to see who it was that entered the room.

"It's Fernando." said Pedro with a happy sigh, relaxing.

"Fernando?" asked Blu and Jewel together, making them glare at one another.

"Yeah he's just a kid, an orphan right?" asked Rafael, getting conformation from Nico and Pedro.

"Yeah he's a cool kid." said Pedro. "He talks to us a lot, sometimes he brings us food!"

"Human food." Nico clarified. "Like chocolate!"

"How is he allowed in here?" asked Jewel.

"He works for free cleaning up everything." said Pedro.

Soon the boy came near them and Blu couldn't help but stared, he was really a young kid, maybe ten or eleven.

"Hey guys." said Fernando with a smile, "I brought you guys something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something, handing it to Nico. Nico immediately grabbed it, giving Fernando a smile. Fernando turned, and noticed Blu and Jewel. "Oh so you two have got new friends huh?" He looked at the two, Jewel let out some kind of hissing noise and Blu just stared, first at her, then at Fernando.

However the boy ignored the hiss and then took another thing out of his pocket. Blu noticed it was a chocolate bar.

"Here, take it." said Fernando with a smile. Jewel didn't touch it, Blu however reached out to take it, only to get hissed at by Jewel. Nico and Pedro had split that bar and now, with chocolate covered faces, stared at the three. "What's wrong?" asked Fernando. "You don't want it?"

Jewel let out a whine and lifted her foot, showing her shackled foot.

"Oh, are you guys chained to the cage?" he asked, noting the chains. Blu realized what Jewel was doing, and when he heard a clinking noise he knew he was right.

The boy was stupid enough to believe they were actually chained to the bars of the cage. Meaning he'd open the cage door to try and give them chocolate. The kid truly had a good heart.

The kid got the lock open, and before Blu knew what had happened Jewel charged, causing Blu to be dragged. She threw her weight against the door, causing it to swing open and send Fernando into Nico's cage, his head slammed against the bars knocking him unconscious.

Proudly Jewel turned around.

"How's that for an escape plan?"


	8. Run

Immediately Jewel darted out of the cage, and for a second Blu followed her, only to stop which caused the cain to yank both their legs and send the both crashing to the floor.

"Blu!" Jewel snapped glaring at the other teen. "What're you!"

"The others Jewel." said Blu, immediately running to Pedro's cage and trying to open the door. "We're not leaving them behind!"

"The keys Blu!" Nico yelled, pointing at the keys that had fallen of the floor when Jewel had knocked Fernando out. Blu was about to get them, when Jewel raced forward, sntached the keys, and threw them at Blu.

"Hurry!" she snapped angrily as Blu jammed keys into Pedro's cage. Soon Pedro was free, then Nico, and they were just getting to Rafael, when they heard a confident laugh.

"Going somewhere?" The lock clinked as Rafael was let loose, and the five birds glared at the newcomer.

"Nigel." Said Rafael evenly, and the scientist burst out in crazed laughter.

"I don't think so pretty birdies."

"Yo, you four get out of here!" Rafael, Jewel, and Blu, and Nico turned to Pedro who was getting into some kind of fighting stance.

"But Pedro." Blu started, he could fight just as well, even if he was chained to Jewel. Besides Jewel could definitely kick some butt.

"Go!" hissed the boy, Jewel didn't question it and proceeded to drag Blu out of there who was reluctant to leave his friend, followed by Rafael.

Nico stayed behind, a determined look on his own face as he sided with Pedro.

"I said go." said Pedro with a hint of annoyance.

"And I don't leave my friends behind." Nico said back with a small smirk on his face.

Nigel glared at the two of them. "Maybe it's better to take you both out now, saves me the trouble of finding you later."

He pulled off the white labcoat and the two stared. Nigel was pale, extremely pale with long white hair, which was weird because he didn't seem that old. His arms were covered in feather showing he'd been one of the earliest experiments, his wings were a bright white and his feet had already become talons.

"Bring it."

* * *

><p>The other three ran through the lab, trying to find an exist.<p>

"Where's Nico?" asked Rafael.

"Oh crap we lost him?" asked Blu, immediately wanting to stop.

"No time pal, either we get out now or we die trying!" said Jewel as she continued to drag him.

Rafael looked up. "The window guys! The windows!"

Immediately he flew up, shooting through one sending glass splinters flying everywhere. Blu and Jewel used their wings to somewhat block the glass barrage.

"Alright let's go!" Jewel shot up, only to be dragged back down with a thud. "Blu!"

"Jewel I can't!"

"Can't what?"

"I can't fly!" he yelled back.

She stared at him. "You're kidding right?" By now an alarm was going off. "Oh this is perfect, prefect, so very."

"Door!" Blu yelled, dragging Jewel for the first time and slamming into a nearby door, leading her out into the sunlight.

Immediately she covered her eyes, the bright sunlight hurting them.

"Run!" Blu screamed, and soon the two ran as more and more alarms went off. Luckily the lab had been surrounded by a forest, in seconds they were hidden by shrubbery. They heard cries of scientists, and was that barking? They were running, when someone grabbed Blu and yanked both him and Jewel. Both immediately got defensive, only to see Rafael had grabbed them and dragged them into a cave.

"Nice spot huh?" asked Rafael with a smile.

"Good move." said Jewel with a deep breath. Blu smiled gratefully at his friend, however there had been no sign of Nico or Pedro.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jewel had fallen asleep, leaving Rafael and Blu to watch for their two friends. A small fire was going in the cave.<p>

"You think they're ok?" asked Blu.

"Who Nico and Pedro?" asked Rafael, "They're probably fine, Nico's lived on the streets, he knows how to roll." Blu nodded, although Rafael's words weren't to reassuring to him.

"Go to sleep, if they come I'll." He was cut off by a loud screaming, and a loud thud at the mouth of the cave. Jewel woke up and glared at the lump as it began squirming. Then it separated.

"Pedro!" "Nico!" Blu and Rafael yelled in happiness.

"Shut up do you want them to find us!" asked Jewel annoyed.

Soon the two stepped into the light of the fire, and the other three stared. Pedro had a few cuts and bruises, but Nico was the one to worry about. He looked up with a weak smile, his wings looked shredded, looked a bright red, irritated color, and dripped with small drops of blood.

"Nico you look like hell." said Rafael with widened eyes.

Nico smiled proudly.

"Yeah, those are gonna be some wicked battle scars my friend." said Pedro as the two high fived.

"How you get them?" asked Blu.

"That white haired freak was going after Pedro, and friends look out for friends." said Nico, who then yawned. "Now can we get some sleep."

"Yeah we've been through a lot." said Pedro, mimicking Nico's yawn. The others nodded and the two made theselves comfortable.

The fire was banked for the night, Blu and Jewel slept back to back, the most comfortable way they could, Rafael tucked his wings, and Pedro and Nico fell asleep side by side.


	9. New Discoveries

"Are we there yet!" Nico whined as he continued to lag behind the others. Pedro wasn't doing any better.

"No Pedro, you just asked me a minute ago." growled Rafael. In truth the oldest of the group had no clear idea of where they were going. Of course he wanted to get everyone home but since he had no clue where they were at the moment that could be a problem.

"Why can't we fly?" Pedro added in with another whine.

"Because idiot here can't fly which grounds me." said Jewel irritated. "And Nico's wings aren't exactly fit for flying at the moment."

"But I can carry him! See!" Before Nico even thought to stop him Pedro had grabbed the younger around his waist. His black and red wings shot out and he had soon gotten Nico airborne. Nico squirmed in discomfort at feeling his injured wings pressed against Pedro's chest.

"Alright that's very cute, now will you two get down before you hurt yourselves." asked Jewel with a roll of her eyes.

As if on cue Pedro's wings gave out and they both crashed to the ground earning Pdero and gentle smack from Nico. The other three continued walking, ignoring the shouts of wait up from their companions. Soon they were back to walking again however the silence didn't last as Nico asked the same question again.

"Are we there yet."

"Nico!" yelled Rafael and Jewel angrily, only to have Blu step in.

"Guys we aren't going to get anywhere with this arguing. You have to take into account that these two are younger than we are." That was true, Pedro was two years younger than Blu and Jewel who were both sixteen and Nico was one year younger than Pedro. Rafael was the oldest at around twenty seven. "Can't we take a break?"

"Finally." Nico and Pedro said as they sat on the warm dirt. Wherever they were the sun was killer and their fluffy wings really weren't helping.

"We just took one like twenty minutes ago!" Jewel snapped, however Rafael gave in.

"Alright guys, take five." Jewel stared at him angrily, then gave in as well with an angry huff and sat down.

Nico found himself sleepy and closed his eyes while leaning on Pedro.

"Man it's really hot huh?" Blu asked.

"Blu are you ok?" asked Jewel staring at the boy. He was clearly much hotter than the rest of them and was sweating profusely.

"I'm fine I'm just not used to this heat. Where I come from its much colder, probably around thirty degrees." That earned him three wide eyed stares.

"What?" "How do you live!" asked Pedro amazed. "I mean the coldest days in Rio are like sixty!"

"I'm just used to it I guess." said Blu with a shrug, not that he really enjoyed the cold weather. He was having the time of his life in this random jungle. He guessed his body would have to adapt to it for the time being. Suddenly a looming shade fell over him and he turned around expecting to see some scientist only to see Jewel's wing covering him.

"You're no use to us if you get heatstroke." She muttered and Blu smiled at her.

"Thank you." Pedro gave a wolf whistle which woke Nico out of his heat slumber who then mimicked the whistle. It was easy to see whistling came much easier to the younger. Pedro whined and began to take off his shirt. Sometime during the escape Nico and Pedro had grabbed suitable traveling clothes for everybody, they couldn't run around the jungle in hospital gowns could they?

"Pedro what are you doing?" asked Rafael as Jewel began to blush.

"It's hot." moaned Pedro.

"Pedro, Blu may have an excuse but you're used to this kind of." Rafael stopped short as did everyone else. Pedro's chest was covered in feathers. They were grey, white, and red ones all mixed together.

"Damn!" said Nico staring at his friend. He and Rafael had also began to change, their feet were becoming harder and scalier. Nico had grown his tail feathers, although he was much too embarrassed to show the others.

"Pedro when did you grow these!" asked Jewel as she ran her fingers through the feathers. Pedro looked at her confused before looking down at his own chest. A few seconds later he screamed bloody murder.

"Pedro!" Nico yelled, trying to calm the larger and now completely freaking out bird kid.

Blu suddenly had a thought and he checked under his own shirt. He wasn't used to sweating in the heat; he was the only one in Moose Lake who didn't. He gave a grimace and pulled off his own shirt to reveal his own feather. However these ones were much longer than Nico's which explained his heavy sweating. Pedro after seeing Blu's feathers had calmed down a bit and relaxed.

"I guess everyone mutates differently." Jewel said as she glanced at her talons. Nico had already fallen asleep again, and Blu was close to it.

"They're going to overheat with these things!" said Rafael as he looked at the two, and even Nico was showing signs of heat exhaustion. "We need to find them water and fast."

Jewel looked at him and gestured to the chain. "Right, I'll have to find water fast." With that he flew off, leaving Jewel to stay with the boys.


	10. Lunch Time

"That was no necessary you know!" Blu yelled angrily. When Rafael had returned he'd told Jewel he'd found a pond nearby, and after dragging Blu for about twenty minutes instead of getting him a drink she had shoved him forcefully into the water nearly falling in herself.

"Well how's this for a bird bath." said Nico jokingly as he covered himself in the water. His shirt was off revealing a tanned chest with no feathers just yet.

"Ugh my feathers weigh like twenty pounds now!" said Pedro aggravated. "This is gonna take forever to dry!" Nico grinned and bent down to dunk his head in the pond. "Uhm Nico, what that?" asked Pedro. Nico looked up.

"What's what?"

"There's something coming out of your pants." Nico twitsted himself to see, then blushed lightly.

"Oh, my uh tail feathers." as expected Pedro burst out laughing. "Well at least I still have abs!" Nico shot back.

Rafael chuckled. "They're like kids aren't they?"

"Well we're all like kids." said Jewel as she looked at herself. Her own blue wings were shading her like Rafael's pure black ones were shading him.

"So then you won't be mad when I do this!" yelled Blu yanking his foot causing Jewel to stumble and fall into the water.

"Blu!" The boys burst into laughter. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"Run Blu run!" Nico and Pedro yelled before falling into the water laughing hysterically. Rafael smiled as he watched them, reminded of his own kids back home and of course of his beautiful wife.

"Eva." he mumbled looking at his hands. "Are you still going to love me even like this?"

"I'm starving!" Pedro announced.

"Yeah me too, I haven't eaten since I don't know when." said Rafael, "Like real food, not that crappy bird seed stuff."

"I got it!" said Nico and with that he opened his blonde canary wings and bolted into the sky, his feathers shaking off the water that had been on them. he was wobbly at first, but soon managed to right himself. Blu stared at him, wishing he could do the same thing as well, although with his own belly feathers weighing him down he didn't think he'd be able to fly.

"So Blu, I don't think I know where you're from." said Jewel with a smile, plopping herself down in the water so that her waist and below was in the cool water. Blu sighed and plopped himself down as well and Pedro made his way over.

"Are we having a story circle?" Blu laughed at that.

"Well I come froma place called Minnesota."

"Is it small?" asked Pedro. "Is there like a Medisota and a Largesota too?" They laughed.

"That's in the United States right?" asked Jewel.

"Yeah, and almost all year round there's snow on the ground."

"Really?" asked Jewel. 'I've never seen snow before."

"Well with the weather being so hot here I doubt you ever would." said Blu. "So where are you two from?"

"Brazil." said Jewel. Blu glared. "I know what you meant, I was trying to be funny." said Jewel. Pedro laughed.

"Didn't know you had a sense of humor in you!"

Jewel smiled. "Actually, I came from Rio, my dad owns an aviary there. It's actually funny, I always wanted to be a bird so I could get his attention and well look at me." she said with a sad smile looking at the taloned feet and wings. "Wonder if he'd really notice me now."

"He probably would." said Pedro. "Weird though, you're only a little older than me and we've never seen each other! I mean my home streets are Rio too, although then again I never meet Nico either and he claims he's from there too."

"I wonder why Rio, I mean there are dozens of other places to kidnap people where it would probably be a lot less suspicious you know?" said Jewel. "It's like they want people to know we're missing."

"Hey Ralfy why don't you come join us!" yelled Pedro, although Rafael seemed content in being on his own.

"Honey I'm home!" came Nico's sing song voice as he darted into the clearing, his wings flapping once more before he plopped to the ground. "There's a lot of fruit in this jungle! If we wanted to live here we'd be set for life!"

"Awesome dude!" said Pedro grabbing something random and stuffing it into his mouth. "Oh yeah that's the good stuff."

"Agreed I'm starving." said Jewel helping herself.

"Uh what is that?" Blu asked.

"Fruit, you know stuff that grows on trees." said Nico.

"I mean what kind?"

"I dunno, but it sure is good!" said Pedro with his mouth full as the juice dripped down his chin. "Try it!" With that a fruit was stuffed into Blu's mouth. Blu's eyes widened and he swallowed going completely quiet.

"Well?" asked Nico. He didn't need an answer, for in seconds Blu had grabbed a bunch of random fruit, and was now jamming them into his mouth earning laughter from the others.


End file.
